


Gency one shots

by Anonymous_Writer12



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, EMP, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: a collection of a Gency shortsChapter1- Mercy has a flashback, and Genji does his best to helpChapter2- Sombra attacks with an EMP, how is Genji effected?





	1. Chapter 1

She jumped awake at the clap of Thunder from outside. Suddenly, she's back at that day, that dreaded day flashes before her eyes and it all comes back to her. The rubble all around her, smoke burning her throat and embers burning her vision. She tried to breath but it was never enough, crouching down she couldn't get herself to move, she couldn't get her legs moving, running, anything. She sat there gasping, stuck, panic overpowering her.  
***  
Genji awoke to the sound of panicked breathing, his bleary gaze sharpening when he noticed Angela's chest rising and falling too quickly, her gaze unfocused and filled with panic.  
"Angie," he began calmly, knowing his worry would only make it worse, he carefully let go of how he had been holding her before, "you're having a panic attack, I need you to breath with me, ok? In and out," he murmured quietly to her "in and out," her panicked gasps began to follow some sort of pattern.  
"Focus on our surroundings, how does our room look?" he asked, once her breathing had calmed a bit more.  
"O-our- our sheets are white, uh- th-the pillow is light blue," she muttered, her gaze darting around the room, listing off the details of the room. Genji watched her, making sure she wasn't slipping back into the waking nightmare of her memories. "And the mirror is half covered by my jacket, and the picture frame over there is of you and me," she kept going, her gaze growing less panicked and more grounded. "Soba is sleeping in her bed for the first time in forever, and the two statues of Hanzo's dragons are somehow in her bed,"  
He smiled and reached out his hand, asking silently for permission, she grabbed his hand and pulled herself towards him and snuggled against his chest, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist nestled his face into her hair.  
"Feeling better? Angel?"  
He felt her nod against his collarbone, exhaustion quickly taking both of them to sleep.


	2. EMP Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was watching a video about how EMP's work, and I thought  
> "what would happen to Genji if he suffers an EMP attack? and it wasn't video game logic?"  
> So this was created, enjoy.  
> just some short angsty fluff,  
> or some fluffy angst,  
> honestly could be either.

_"Apagando las Luces!"_  
Those were the last goddamned words he heard before everything went wrong. He doesn't remember much, mostly pain, his vision blurring with pain, a muffled cry of his name faded in the background.  
***  
Angela sighed and rubbed her eyes of their tiredness, the worry and stress sticking mercilessly. She placed her hand overtop her loves, leaning her head onto the stiff mattress beneath him, his face silent but calm.  
She was no longer Genji's doctor, it was unwise to be a doctor to someone you're so close to, it clouds one's judgement.  
In her experience that has stood to be true.  
That didn't mean she couldn't read the machines hooked up to him, he was stable, but that didn't stop her from worry.  
The worry festered in her heart.  
And that's why she followed the advice of not being his doctor.  
***  
The world came into focus slowly his mind fuzzily processing the lights and shadows around him.  
"Genji?" he looks up as someone calls his name, recognizing his brothers voice from further left in the room.  
He tried to reply but his throat rebelled against him.  
Hanzo walked over, raising a glass of water so he could get a drink.  
"Thank you," he muttered, coughing a bit after the simple words.  
"You gave us quite a scare, that damned hacker."  
"Don't blame yourself, brother."  
Hanzo scoffed, before offering a small smile.  
"Your doctor really seems to care for you." he commented, bringing Genji's attention to the other presence in the room.  
Angela's hand was wrapped around his, her head resting on her other arm on the bed. She was drooling slightly onto the mattress, her hair piling around her head in a knot. Worry and stress were etched into her face, but she slept calmly, her clothes bunched and crumpled up from clearly days of wear with no change.  
Genji had never seen her so beautiful.  
He gently rubbed her thumb with his.  
"I'm lucky to have her." he replied, gazing at her lovingly.  
Hanzo up and and began tidying some other things up in the room,  
"Sleep, Genji, rest up so you can heal."  
Genji let himself drift off at those words, smiling at his Angel sleeping next to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The underlined text when Genji and Hanzo are talking are supposed to be Japanese, but I don't speak Japanese, and I don't trust Google Translate.  
> Just thought that was important to state.


End file.
